<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And He Told Me I Was Holy by MissWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087001">And He Told Me I Was Holy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWrite/pseuds/MissWrite'>MissWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mention of blood, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, The Master loves you but he also really loves hurting you, smut without plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWrite/pseuds/MissWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, there is absolutely no plot here, it's just plain filthy smut.</p><p>But if you want a summary, it's you getting bored and being a brat in which the Master definitely has to punish you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And He Told Me I Was Holy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You were staring, again. Eyes trailing over his body, from his hands up his strong arms, and chest and then lower. His suit jacket hung over the TARDIS console while he was fiddling around with the controls, sleeves rolled up, and muscles on show. What you wouldn’t give to drop to your knees and take him in your mouth right now. To be tied up like a pretty little present at his feet and for him to use you as he wished. You were basically eye-fucking him as he worked, naughty thoughts burning their way through your mind.</p><p>
  <em>My demons are begging me to open up my mouth</em><br/>
<em>I need them, mechanically make the words come out</em><br/>
<em>They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce</em><br/>
<em>Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about</em>
</p><p>“Y/N, what are you doing standing here? I’ve told you not to interrupt me when I’m busy” his words were normal, but his tone was dangerous.</p><p>It only made you want him more. You skipped forward; a devilish grin plastered onto your red lips as you neared him. You stop once you’re in front of him and lean against the TARDIS controls. You grin up at him, ignoring the slight annoyance in his eyes. If you got your way, it wouldn’t be there for long.</p><p>“I was bored” you say, licking your lips and eyeing his.</p><p>“You interrupted me when I told you not to because you were bored?” his voice is low and harsh.</p><p>“I wasn’t only bored. I was lonely too” you flutter your eyelashes up at him, a coy smile gracing your lips.</p><p>You can see it then; you can see he knows exactly what you want. But you can also see him warring over whether he should give it to you. You reach your hand out while he’s distracted but he grips your wrist tightly before you even touch him. A breathless gasp leaves you then, mouth parted at his rough handling.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk, Kitten, naughty girls don’t get the reward of touching their Master” he smiles wide as you pout.</p><p>That soon goes away as his other hand comes up to play with your hair and you nuzzle against him, a small smile on your lips. He slips his hand through your hair and pulls you forward, your other hand gripping his shoulder at his harsh tug. It hurts, but his pleasure has never been without pain. A part of you used to wonder how you could even like him for it, let alone love. It’s certainly not anything you grew up with.</p><p>“What happens when Kitten doesn’t listen to her Master?” his voice is rough next to your ear.</p><p>“She gets punished –” another gasp as he tugs once again</p><p>
  <em>Saying that I want more, this is what I live for</em>
</p><p>His hand grips your hair roughly, pulling your head back as his lips attack the sensitive areas of your throat, nipping and biting down. He doesn’t kiss, he bites and ravages. Loud gasps and moans fall from your lips as you make no effort to be quiet whatsoever. There were definitely going to be bruises later on. Bruises he would lovingly run his fingers over, admiring the marks he left behind.<br/>
Before you know, he has you turned around, pressed against the TARDIS console as he pushes into your back. He brings both of your hands behind your back and ties them together with something you’re not sure of but you know it cuts and hurts. And he’s always liked you bruised and hurt.</p><p>“Count to 20, Kitten, and I might let you go after that”</p><p>He pushes you up against the console as he pulls your panties down and skirt up. Feeling helpless, you squirm as his hands run over your backside. It’s soothing and you know not to let your guard down but it still comes as a shock when he slaps you.</p><p>“One” you gasp out, trying to make sure he hears because if he doesn’t hear you, he’ll surely start again.</p><p>You yelp again when he brings his hand down forcefully onto your already reddening backside. Already, your body was getting hotter and your breathing shallower, the mix of pain and pleasure creating a wickedly tightening sensation in your lower belly. You can tell you’re dripping down your thighs, the ache growing lovelier by the second as his hand comes down on your cheeks again, and again.</p><p>After a few more hits, you bite down on your bottom lip so hard you can taste blood.</p><p>“Twenty” barely leaves your mouth, lips trembling and body a quivering mess.</p><p>“Good girl, Kitten, you’ve been a very good girl but I think you can be even better, isn’t that right, baby girl?” his hand in your hair pulls you back against him as he presses one gentle kiss against your shoulder blades.</p><p>You whimper. It’s never the biting, hitting, or roughing up that gets you with him. Because that’s who he is, so you melt when his voice is low and soft, and he is gentle.</p><p>“Ye, yes… Master…” you whisper.</p><p>“On your knees then, Kitten, and show me what a good girl you are” his lips are curved wickedly.</p><p>“Yes, Master” you breathe out.</p><p>
  <em>I sold my soul to a three-piece</em><br/>
<em>And he told me I was holy</em><br/>
<em>He’s got me down on both knees</em>
</p><p>You should be ashamed of how fast you drop to your knees. But you’ve been with him too long now to feel anything of the sort when pleasuring him. The tiniest lick of shame recedes so fast when his hand tangles in your hair and pulls you closer. Looking up at him from this angle is your favourite. The smirk on his lovely lips just makes you want to kiss them and bite them and have them devour you. But that can wait until later. For now, you’re too excited and take him as far as you can. He groans low in his throat as you move back and forward, saliva dripping from your lips and his cock. You pull back, tonguing the head of his cock before sucking gently. Licking your tongue up and down his massive length, before taking him as deep as you can.  </p><p>“…mmfm…fuck…” you moan around him, or at least you try to.</p><p>“That’s my good girl” he praises, running his hand through your hair as you take him in your mouth again.</p><p>He looks down to see you slurping his dick down, drool at the corners of your mouth, and make-up completely ruined. He always thought you looked best as a mess sure, but only if you were ruined by him. He growls when you let your teeth lightly graze him as you pull back. Before long, you push forward again, the moans stuck in the back your throat vibrating through his cock. You look up at him, keeping eye contact with him as you go down on him.</p><p>He lets out another deep groan as you move fast, working your lips and tongue to bring him to his orgasm. He cums with a light shudder, clutching at your hair, thrusting into your wet mouth. He growls as his orgasm rips through him, hand in your hair tightening painfully and the other turning white gripping the console edge.</p><p>“Such a good girl, but like we said, naughty girls, need to be punished” he whispers harshly before zipping himself up and walking away after untying you.</p><p>
  <em>Saying that I want more, this is what I live for</em>
</p><p><br/>
It’s not enough and god damn it, he bloody well knows it. This is your punishment because come on, we both know you enjoyed everything he did to you. It’s his lack of touch that will always torment you, leaving you wet and wanting as he’s satisfied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys, funny thing, I actually didn't really like the new Master when I watched season 12, but then with a bit of time on Tumblr and reading fics like this changed my mind completely, lol. This is really just basic smut, to the song "Hold Me Down" by Halsey. Let me know what you think and I certainly hope you enjoyed, lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>